prototypefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:James Heller
Wait wut "But above all, his control over his body may well be superior to Mercer's, as he can possibly use multiple offensive powers at once, whereas Alex was restricted to a single power." - Should this even be here? In the trailer for Prototype 2, towards the end you can clearly see Alex using the Blade and Claws at the same time, roughly before the words "Maker" appear. Stealth Cl0wn 15:35, December 22, 2010 (UTC) I read somewhere that the ability to combine powers was going to be in the first game but it made the controls really sloppy so they scraped it. Don't quote me on that though.IsaacGray 10:55, December 26, 2010 (UTC)IsaacGray ICodename What will the Blackwatch call Heller. I think they will call him Poseidon because he was a Marine and his power seem to be more liquid than metalic, don't you think so.Madnessreaver 10:36, March 5, 2011 (UTC) If it were possible, the name would fit as somewhere close to Kratos' (from God of War series) name because Heller(Kratos) is trying to kill Mercer(Zeus). Proper name may fall to either Spartacus, Deimos, Hades, or Kastor. Hades would be just as fitting because of how dark Heller is (both in skin tone and personality with voice as amplifier to the idea). Hi 22:47, April 4, 2011 (UTC) I Reckon that they will name him "Hades" because Hades and Zeus are mortal enemies and are brothers, Alex and James are sort of brothers in that they are beings of the exact same infection, personally though i hope that they will name him Poseidon i think thats an epic codename. DeadVenom01 10:34 April 12 2011 Personally I think that this is down to your personal likeing. But what you said about the Greek Gods does make sense. Should we continue the conversation in this Section or create a new one? This topic has been moved to the forums. Further discussion should continue there. Cliche Dear lord, the way people use the word Afghanistan and Iraq make it sound like a cliche. Hi 15:29, April 21, 2011 (UTC) We didn't but them her as Cliche. We put them here because they were mentioned by th dev team and other sources. We don't put anything here as Cliche.Madnessreaver 08:33, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Alex Infecting James Is it just me or does it look like Alex didn't mean to infect Heller? It looked like he tried to consume Heller, but he resisted it. If not, then it may have just weakened Alex. :We'll know once the game's out. Can't say just yet. [[User_Talk:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] 04:04, April 22, 2011 (UTC) : : :Hey your right! now that i look at it more closley it does look like an accidental infection! and the way Alex looks at his hand after its done its a "Wow what the hell was that" look, this would certainley be a twist :SPOILERS: At the end of the game, Alex says "Amaya shares your brand of annoyingly resilient DNA" Which could mean he didn't mean to infect him at all. Earlier in the game before that, Alex tries to kill Heller near a Whitelight depot, but it actually hurts Mercer when he tries. SamYoolBest 08:46, May 6, 2012 (UTC) :Didn't mean to? Are you serious? -Sigh- Did you even play the game? Zeus PURPOSELY infects Heller near the beginning of the game. He only tries to kill Heller once he started ruining Zeus plans. Thanatos606 15:06, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Homecoming Trailer Questions In the new Homecoming trailer you can see James jumping high into the sky, so high that he can see enitre NY. So does he possess higher jump power than Alex and could you be able to fly? ShenLong Kazama 17:28, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :Not necessarily. It's a CGI trailer and sometimes exaggerated, so we can't be sure about that. --''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 03:20, July 24, 2011 (UTC) US Army? In a picture of James Heller crying over his wife in the article, he has a Marine outfit but says "US Army" for the tag. How dumb are the deveopers to make this mistake? Seriously they have Blackhawks and Apaches in the game which the Marines never use. BlackGhost91 13:12, January 21, 2012 (UTC) it wasn't dumb they put it on the uniform because he was in the US army it would be dumb if they didn't put it on it.Bolandjj98 18:31, January 23, 2012 (UTC)Bolandjj98 Yeah but why would you put U.S Army on a Marine uniform, they both different unifroms -__- 20:04, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, the uniforms and branches are off as well. Because it said in Prototype 1 only Marines were deployed to NYC during the outbreak, yet Heller is deployed to NYZ after his tour in the Middle East, and he's in the Army. However in the photo shown where he's holding his wife, he's wearing Desert MARPAT, a camouflage varient used only by US Marines. The patch he has on his shoulder is the US Army's 42 Infantry Regiment unit patch, and his branch patch says "US Army". So either they got something wrong, or the pic is just a general concept of what it will look like and they didn't care about specifics. User:RamboRob196 It's pretty similar to how Gen. Randall had a marine outfit while in command of Blackwatch, and Col. Taggart had a Blackwatch outfit while commanding the marines in P1. Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 19:02, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Well we do have to remember it's just a game. While these are pretty big details, they weren't near as big as hit detection, graphic errors etc. Also they might be hinting it's kindof a joint opperation, pretty sure the Army wouldn't mind if the Marines borrowed a hellicopter or two for helping to take back one of the most important cities in the USA...as far as the uniform, well...shit happens? Rebellion777 11:19, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Consuming Hey, anyone else notice that whenever Heller consumes an innocent person (Marines or a Civillian), he does some sort of quick consuming animation? If it's a random person, he sorta instantly consumes them. If it's someone with a memory or an upgrade, he only punches them once before consuming instead of the savage beatdown Gentek or Blackwatch members receive. Thanatos606 04:48, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Ah well Hellers a Marine (although he may or may not have recieved a dishonorable discharge at some point in the game), so he may be a bit more merciful towards civilians and Marines. Blackwatch, however; their CO released starving infected on him before trying to burn him alive. Heller Ability to adsorb memory's I'm starting to question Heller ability to absorb memories from others. Many times does he consume someone, but later has to reconsume someone else that should have similar memories as the previous. He also seem to be poor at acting out others, at least compared to mercer. Its possible he doesn't "recieve" all the memories at once, but only the ones he is looking for, as compared to mercer were he instantly comprehends the persons mind. 12:06, May 7, 2012 (UTC)fatmancory He recieves just as many memories as Zeus, and Zeus often had to consume people for similar memories as well. It's just that Zeus normally imitates the person once he has their form, but Heller doesn't bother with it (unless needed). Most of the time, Heller just takes their body, but still acts as himself. Thanatos606 15:34, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Why do you keep calling Alex Zeus? Zeus is from Greek Mythology NOT prototype. Anyways, i hope you don't mind that i corrected the words you misspelled 24.22.40.138. Hooded Demon (talk) 20:59, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Abilities Removed I don't understand why they removed that ability from PROTOTYPE where Alex grabs one of the Blackwatch Soldiers gun and tells the other soldiers that he is Alex Mercer. It would have been good to use with Heller. Hooded Demon (talk) 21:11, October 31, 2012 (UTC) PROTOTYPE 3 NEW PETITION NOW!!!!!! http://www.thepetitionsite.com/de-de/153/688/279/prototype-3/﻿